


The Robot Wars

by Jasper Kirby (blakesaregrates)



Category: Starkid, Starship - Team StarKid, Team Starkid - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Starship Freeform, just a random thought piece, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesaregrates/pseuds/Jasper%20Kirby
Summary: Just a freeform piece based on Taz’s Quinceañera.





	The Robot Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in either 2016 or 2017 for an English class. The prompt was a cliffhanger and I made everything about Starship because it was my favourite Starkid show at the time. Let me know what you think and if I should expand on Raul’s character more.

In all of my life, I’d never thought I would be here...hiding in a bunker from homicidal robots, laser guns at the ready, my injured brother by my side.

He’s losing the fight: the nanobot poison is too advanced for humanity itself, let alone our limited first aid kit. He’s unconscious on the floor, our mom lay beside him - she’s cried herself into pure exhaustion. She’s refusing to accept the fact that her baby is dying.

It’s down to me to protect us. 

I can hear the explosion, muffled from metres of Earth above. Another one of our villages blasted to smithereens. Who knew how many of our townsfolk were still alive? Every time I go out on a supply run, I see more and more corpses of people I once knew littering the streets: family friends, classmates and neighbours.

The famous Galactic League had dropped supply crates full of zappers, energy cells and food into our garden. However, the food had run out quite quickly, not nearly enough to feed the three of us for as long as we’ve been down here, forcing us to resort down to rationing what I can collect on life-endangering runs. There had been hazy radio transmissions crackling through our radio, mentions of the Starship Rangers coming to evacuate bunkers and rescuing families one by one.

When would it be our turn?

Pablo wasn’t going to make it much further, and I imagine the medical genius on the Galactic League ship could fix him up, could stop the nanobot infestation in his blood.

It’s been nearly two months since the first attack on our small town...two months since I last saw her.

Taz.

Tazia Lopez; my best friend and soulmate who has done nothing but support me my entire life.

It was her 15th birthday, the day of her Quinceañera, the last time I saw her. The tiny garden had been expanded out, transformed into a stunningly beautiful fiesta. Streamers, balloons, a live band - like nothing any of us had seen before. I distinctly remember having my back to the house, talking with my brother when the gathering fell silent. Nearly the entire village reduced to speechlessness by something- no, someone. 

I remember turning around and feeling my heart stop momentarily. Taz, the scrawny little girl who climbed trees and got into fights, in a dress. She looked so...mature. Naturally, it was a shock to the system. I stood there like a lemon, gaping at her as a fish out of water would.

She made her way over to me with a smile. “Hola, Raúl,” she had said, cheeks flushed red. Probably from all the unwanted staring (Taz hated being the centre of attention).

I stammered for a minute, mouth opening and closing gormlessly until I managed to compose myself.

“Taz! You look...nice…”

“...’Nice’?”

Idiota! Pablo hit me for my stupidity and I stumbled forward slightly.

“Different! I meant different! You look...different,” I fumbled to correct myself, and she laughed at me!

“Gracias, Raúl. As do you,” she said, gesturing to the suit that I wore. Yes, I looked a little smart, but Taz was simply breathtaking.

Her usual khaki pants and white vest were replaced by a scarlet ball gown that hung off one shoulder and ruffled at her ankles. Feet that were once adorned by old, worn combat boots were now slipped into delicate ruby heels, boosting her miniscule height by a mere three inches. Long, dark hair fell down to her shoulders instead of being hastily tied up, curled slightly to give it that added volume. Her usually childish features sported light foundation, pale pink eyeshadow, a bare dusting of blusher and luscious, garnet-painted lips.

Her father had died in action many years before, leaving the role of the first dance with the father open to be filled. Taz had chosen me of all people.

The music started and I took her hand. Her arms wrapped around me as her head rested on my chest. We danced, gently swaying, eyes closed. Various people were cooing at us, comments like “Look how cute they are!” floating around us. I had just moved my arm to spin Taz when the first scream sounded. My eyes flew open, noticing how it had darkened quickly around us. Lasers were landing all around us, setting everything and anything on fire. Screams, lasers and people pushing at me - my brain went fuzzy, my body numb. Then it hit me...no, it literally hit me; a lazer right in the centre of my chest. The pain brought me to life again and I realised Taz was no longer in my arms. As I fell back into my brother’s arms, I remember seeing Taz skewering a robot with a rake...her dress was torn, charred and smouldering and I thought…’That’s my girl.’

I woke up in our bunker and that was the last time I saw her.

It’s too quiet.

Without Pablo’s estupido comments and my mother’s constant worrying, it’s eerily silent.

I hate it.

It’s the radio crackling that interrupts the silence and makes me jump. The static starts to get on my nerves. Since Pablo is unconscious and mom is asleep, I put my gun on my back and climb over them to reach the radio. I grab it and I’m just about to switch it off when a voice crackles through, chilling me to the bone. My heart pulsates in my mouth and my stomach churns.

“Raúl? Pablo? Mrs Sanchez? Is anybody there? Raúl?”

I’d recognise that voice anywhere: it surrounds me in my dreams each night. 

That’s Taz’s voice.


End file.
